Karaoke Night
by MU5IC-FRE4K
Summary: Aang and his friends go to their favourite bar. But an event surprises them. Are they in love? Read to find out Pairings: Zutara ZukoxKatara KataraxZuko AangxToph TophxAang SokkaxSuki SukixSokka


**Karaoke Night**

„Hey, did you hear?" asked a completely excited Aang.

"No, what?" The other guys replied.

Their names were Zuko and Sokka and they were a bit irritated at the moment. "Tonight they'll have a band singing. In our favourite bar!"

"You're kidding, aren't ya?"

"No. But we'll have to hurry, if we want to hear them."

So they hurried and got in, right as the singing began.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we'll hear our precious band SHINIGAMI ROSES the first time separated. The first three songs, they'll sing together.. After, every single member will sing three songs alone and then will choose one guy of the audience to sing the last song. Be happy and enjoy it. Here they are. Here are the SHINIGAMI ROSES!" Everyone cheered.

"Who are those Shinigami Roses? I've never heard of them before." Asked Zuko.

Aang answered, "Because they just play in clubs. Nothin' bigger."

Sokka just stared with a blank face. He was getting paler by the second.

"Hey Sokka. What's wrong?"

He just stayed silent for a few secs before he replied,

"My sis is singing in a band called Shinigami Roses."

Then he got happier.

"Now I can hear her sing the first time. Yay!"

Then the girls got on stage. Sokkas sis, whose name was Katara said, "Hi everyone. We are the Shinigami Roses and we hope you'll enjoy the next few hours. Our first song is 'A Thousand Miles'. Enjoy!"

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you. Now we'll sing a song that's more for dancing teens. So get up your lazy asses and dance. The song's called 'Get The Party Started'. Have fun!"

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

The crowd cheered with whistles from a few guys and a little bit of Cat-calls too.

In the Audience

"Hey Sokka! Which one is your sis?" asked a very hyper Aang.

"The girl who was in the middle of them."

Sokka blushed a bit, cause of a certain girl, who was standing on the right side.

-In Sokkas mind-

Gosh, Suki is so sexy. Every time I think of her I begin to blush. Do I have a crush? No, that can't be. I'm not having a crush. I think I fell in love.

-In reality-

Like Sokka, Zuko and Aang too were blushing. Aangs face was red and Zukos was bright pink. (A/N: Let's see, what they are thinking, ne?)

-In Aangs mind-

God, that little one is so cool. She looks so tomboyish. Perfect. I have to gather my courage and after the singing is done, I'll ask her out. That can't be that difficult.

-In Zukos mind-

Kami, I never knew Sokka had such a beautiful sis. She's so cute. I have to ask her out sometime.

-In reality and on stage-

"That's our last song together, then we'll sing alone. The next song is breakaway."

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

_I gotta  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'l gotta_

_take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
I gotta

_Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me bit  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta

_Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta_

_take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away_

The crowd cheered. "The speaker said, that all of us will sing three songs. But that wasn't right. It's just one song. But now, give applause to my dear friend SUKI!" "Hey guys. The following song is dedicated for a very important person in my life. I think you know, who you are. It's the song Eternal flame."

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darling, do you feel  
My heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when you're sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

But is this burning (burning)?  
An eternal flame  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh  
Oh, oh

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
(Ooh yeah yeah)  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

Is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

The crowd screamed. 'Suki' Sokka thought. "Okay, his name is Sokka. Come on stage." So he came. Slowly, but surely. Behind the micros, Suki whispered to Sokka, "Hey Sokka, what do ya wanna sing with me?" "Hmm… let me think. How 'bout 'Don't Phunk With My Heart'?" "Cool idea." Then she turned to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now we are singing together the song called 'Don't Phunk With My Heart'. Oh…and before I forget, I have to say something to you, Sokka. I…uhm I l-love you." She felt heat rise in her cheeks. But as fast as it was here, it was gone. "Now let's sing!"

_Suki: __No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
Sokka:(Yeah)  
Suki: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Sokka: Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it

Suki: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Sokka: Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw)

(come on)

Suki: I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Sokka: Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

Suki: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Sokka: Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _5x___

_overlapping__  
Suki: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart __2x__  
Sokka: That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl __2x___

Suki: I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _4x___

Sokka: Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

"That was a great song and Suki, before I forget it. I love ya too." Suki gave him a little peck on the lips. But before she could pull away, Sokka gave in and the kiss turned out to be rather passionate. The crowd got little smiles on their faces and chorused "Awww." After the kiss, Sokka whispered something in Sukis ear. "Okay Sokka, we'll do it. Don't worry." So Suki got backstage and told the other girls of Sokkas plan. Then she said, "Toph, you'll sing first. So go!" Out on stage she said, "Hey guys, now just for the girls in this bar I'll sing 'He said, she said'! ENJOY IT!!"

_Boy walk in the spot he so fresh  
He got what he need to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like wooo  
Girl walkin' the spot she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oooh_

Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

He said girl ya winning  
She said boy where u been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What u doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her  
Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' that fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oooh

Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

He said girl ya winning  
She said boy where u been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What u doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we could do  
Every day I think of  
One night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissing like that (ike that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
What you're waiting for

He said girl ya winning  
She said boy where u been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What u doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they  
Yeah that's all we Baby

You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Everyone cheered. "Now I have to choose a boy for the next song. You." Toph pointed towards Zuko and Aang. Both looked flipped out. One because of happiness and one because, how should I say, a face of not believing. "Me?" asked Zuko. "No, not you. The boy besides you. Come on, What's your name?" "Aang." "Then come on up here, Aang." So he got up there. Toph whispered to him, "Now we'll sing '4 minutes'. Do ya know that song?" "Sure, that's one of my favourite songs. Cool!" A little louder, so that everyone could hear her, she said, "Everyone now we'll sing '4 minutes'. HAVE FUN!!"

_  
__Aang: I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on_

_  
Toph: Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll_

_  
Aang: Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll_

_  
Toph: I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both_

_  
Aang: Well I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)_

_  
Both: If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

_  
Toph: Time is waiting  
Aang: We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Toph: No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Aang: Grab a girl  
Toph: Time is waiting  
Aang: We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Toph: No hesitating  
Aang: We only got 4 minutes 4 minutes_

_  
Keep it up keep it up don't be a pri hey  
Madonna uh  
Both: You gotta get in line, hop  
Toph: Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Aang: That's right keep it up keep it up don't be a pri hey  
Madonna, uh_

_Both: __You gotta get in line, hop  
Toph: Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention yeah_

_  
Aang: And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good by the way that you move ooh hey_

_(Madonna  
Toph: The road to hell is paved with good intentions yeah_

_  
Aang: But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how bout you?_

_(Madonna and Justin  
Both: If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

_  
Toph: Time is waiting  
Aang: We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Toph: No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Aang: Grab a girl  
Toph: Time is waiting  
Aang: We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Toph: No hesitating  
Aang: We only got 4 minutes 4 minutes_

_  
Keep it up keep it up don't be a pri hey  
Madonna uh  
Both: You gotta get in line, hop  
Toph: Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Aang: That's right keep it up keep it up don't be a pri hey  
Madonna uh  
Both: You gotta get in line hop  
Toph: Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_  
Aang: Breakdown  
Yeah  
Toph: (tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Aang: Yeah uh huh  
Toph: (tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Aang: I only got 4 minutes to save the world _

The audience cheered and clapped. "So that that's over with. Toph, do ya wanna go out tomorrow?" Toph became a little red. "S-Sure thing…Aang." The crowd got again with "Awww. Go Aang! You're so cute together!" Now it was Kataras turn. As she spoke, she blushed a little bit. "Konnichi wa girls and boys. All I wanted to say was, that I have a song for my boyfriend. Enjoy!"

-In Zukos mind-

She already has a boyfriend? Guess I can't ask her anymore. What do I think? I should be happy for her. But what is this feeling then? I give up. I don't know the world anymore.

-In Reality-

_To the left  
To the left_

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable

The crowd laughed their heads off. "So Jet, now I think you know why I dedicated this song to you. Three words. W e a r e o v e r! And three words again. I h a t e y o u! So now I have to choose a guy from the audience. You. Come here and sing with me!"

-In Zukos mind-

Did she just choose me? Wow, I'm so happy right now. I think I just was jealous before. Hell yeah!

-In Reality-

So Zuko went up the stairs for the stage. "So what are you planning on singing with me? And by the way, my name's Zuko." Oh hi Zuko, nice to meet you! I was thinking of the song 'Hips don't lie'. What do you think?" Zuko thought for a moment. "Hmmm, do ya shake your hips?" "Of course I do. And now, that I am single, do ya wanna go out sometime, Zuko?" "Hey, I'm the guy here. I have to ask that question. ! Anyways, sure I'd love to." "With girls, who are shy, you can ask the question. When you are with me, I'll ask. Okay?" "Sure. I like independent girls. But mostly you. Kami, I think I fell in live with you." To the crowd turning he screamed into the micro, "Hey guys, now dance like your life depends on it, cause we're singing 'Hips don't lie'. ENJOY!!"

_Zuko: __Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Katara, Katara

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Katara, Katara), su casa  
Katara, Katara

Katara: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Zuko: Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Katara, Katara), su casa  
Katara, Katara

Katara: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Zuko: Katara, Katara

Katara: Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Both: Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Zuko: I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Katara, Katara), su casa  
Katara, Katara

Katara: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Zuko: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Katara: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Zuko: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Katara: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

Zuko: No fighting  
No fighting

The crowd erupted in cheers, claps, screams and whatsoever. Then Katara waved with her hands. "Hey, calm down. I have to say something…again." The again she murmured and everyone began to laugh. And Zuko and Katara laughed with them. But in the end, everyone calmed down. "So guys. The thing I wanted to say was, that I fell in love with you too, Zuko." Then she hugged him. Zuko took her chin in his hand and turned her head upwards, to meet their lips in a passionate kiss. Everybody congratulated the newest couple and went home. Zuko wanted to take Katara with him, but a certain bro stopped him. "Hey where do you think, you are going with my sis?" Zuko didn't know, what to say so Katara got between them. "Sokka, I'm not a baby anymore. I love you more than anything, besides Zuko, but I want to be with him right now." Sokka sighed. "If that's your wish, then do it. I'll be off with Suki and Aang with Toph. Have fun!" Kataras bro winked to Zuko and her and vanished. They blushed, but went off to Zukos house. Nobody knows, what they were doing in there!

End


End file.
